Concerts Wiki
Welcome to the Concerts Wiki The place to find your favourite artists concert history Who played what, where and when. ARTISTS Club 47 ABBA AC/DC Aerosmith Alice In Chains Allman Brothers Band America Tori Amos The Animals Arctic Monkeys Joan Armatrading Bad Company Badfinger Anita Baker LaVern Baker The Band Beach Boys Beastie Boys The Beatles Beck Jeff Beck Bee Gees Chuck Berry The Birthday Party Black Flag Black Sabbath The Blasters Blind Faith Blodwyn Pig Blondie Blood, Sweat & Tears Blue Cheer Blue Oyster Cult Blur Bon Jovi Boomtown Rats David Bowie Billy Bragg James Brown Jackson Browne Jeff Buckley Tim Buckley Budgie Buffalo Springfield Kate Bush Paul Butterfield Blues Band Byrds Canned Heat Captain Beefheart Carpenters Johnny Cash David Cassidy Harry Chapin Tracy Chapman The Charlatans Cheap Trick Chubby Checker Eric Clapton The Clash George Clinton Eddie Cochran Joe Cocker Leonard Cohen Coldplay Phil Collins Sam Cooke Alice Cooper Elvis Costello Country Joe & The Fish Cream Creedence Clearwater Revival Jim Croce Crowded House The Cure Curved Air Miles Davis Dead Kennedys Kiki Dee Deep Purple Def Leppard John Denver Depeche Mode Derek & The Dominos Neil Diamond Bo Diddley Dinosaur Jr. Fats Domino Doobie Brothers The Doors Dr. Feelgood Nick Drake Duran Duran Ian Dury Bob Dylan The Eagles Echo & The Bunnymen Echobelly Electric Light Orchestra Duke Ellington ELP Everly Brothers Fairport Convention The Fall Family Fishbone Ella Fitzgerald Fleetwood Mac Focus Foo Fighters Peter Frampton Freddie and the Dreamers Free Peter Gabriel Rory Gallagher J. Geils Band Genesis Gentle Giant Golden Earring Grand Funk Grateful Dead Al Green Bill Haley Hall & Oates Roy Harper George Harrison PJ Harvey Richie Havens Hawkwind Jimi Hendrix Herman's Hermits The Hollies Buddy Holly John Lee Hooker Humble Pie Incredible String Band INXS Iron Maiden The Jam Rick James Jane's Addiction Japan Jefferson Airplane Jefferson Starship Jesus & Mary Chain Jethro Tull Jewel Billy Joel Elton John Janis Joplin Journey Joy Division B. B. King King Crimson Kings Of Leon The Kinks Kiss Led Zeppelin John Lennon Jerry Lee Lewis Gordon Lightfoot Little Feat Little Richard Loggins & Messina Los Lobos Love Lush Lynyrd Skynyrd Kirsty MacColl Madonna Taj Mahal Mahavishnu Orchestra Manic Street Preachers Barry Manilow Bob Marley John Martyn John Mayall Paul McCartney MC5 Metallica Bette Midler Midnight Oil Steve Miller Joni Mitchell Moby Grape Monkees Moody Blues Alanis Morissette Van Morrison Mott The Hoople The Move Mr. Mister Randy Newman New Order New Seekers New York Dolls Nice Nine Inch Nails Nirvana Ted Nugent Gary Numan Laura Nyro Oasis Phil Ochs Sinead O'Connor Mike Oldfield Roy Orbison Gilbert O'Sullivan Gram Parsons Pearl Jam Carl Perkins Tom Petty PiL Pink Floyd Pixies Poco The Pogues The Police Iggy Pop Prefab Sprout Elvis Presley Prince Procol Harum Pulp Queen Quicksilver Messenger Service Radiohead Rainbow Bonnie Raitt Ramones Otis Redding Red Hot Chili Peppers Martha Reeves R.E.M. Ride Rolling Stones Diana Ross Roxette Roxy Music Todd Rundgren Rush Doug Sahm Santana Savoy Brown Boz Scaggs Scot Richard Case Scritti Politti Seals & Croft Bob Seger Sex Pistols Carly Simon Paul Simon Frank Sinatra Sisters Of Mercy Slade Sly & The Family Stone Small Faces Smashing Pumpkins Smiths Soft Machine Sonic Youth Sparks Spirit Bruce Springsteen Squeeze Staple Singers Ringo Starr Status Quo Steely Dan Steppenwolf Cat Stevens Rod Stewart Sting Stone Roses The Stranglers The Strawbs Barbra Streisand The Sundays Supergrass Supertramp Sutherland Brothers & Quiver The Sweet T-Rex Talking Heads James Taylor Tears For Fears Television Ten Years After Thin Lizzy 13th Floor Elevators Richard Thompson TLC Traffic Tina Turner Judie Tzuke U2 Undertones Uriah Heep Van Der Graaf Generator Van Halen Stevie Ray Vaughan Velvet Underground Verve Gene Vincent Tom Waits Geno Washington White Stripes The Who Johnny Winter Steve Winwood Wishbone Ash Stevie Wonder XTC Yardbirds Yes Neil Young Frank Zappa Warren Zevon Zombies ZZ Top OTHER CONCERTS VENUES AWARD SHOWS TV SHOWS Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library.